1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage dispensers and preservers.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Many of the beverage dispensers presently on the market are commercial in nature and are complicated to use. Others do not both dispense the beverage and preserve its original quality.
The most common devices require a special container to store the beverage. Such a container is impractical since it requires the consumer to purchase additional hardware. A special container further requires additional storage space. It also complicates use since it requires the consumer to transfer the beverage from its original container into the special one.
Some devices also incorporate a bladder inside the special container. As the beverage is consumed, the bladder inflates with gas to apply pressure to the beverage remaining in the container. In this manner carbonation is preserved and the beverage can be dispensed by pressure pouring. Other devices pressurize the beverage by applying gas directly to the beverage, without the use of a bladder. If the gas is air, the beverage will oxidize, achieving a poor taste. If the gas is carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2), the beverage will accumulate excess carbonation. This will alter its intended taste and will cause the beverage to foam when dispensed. Finally, there are beverage dispensers or preservers on the market which are not designed both to maintain the carbonation of the beverage and to dispense the beverage by pressure pouring.
In an alternative device, a bladder is utilized to apply pressure to the beverage in its original container. This system, found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,072, does not make use of a special container. However, the system is inconvenient to use because the bladder does not fit into a full beverage container. Some of the beverage must be removed before the bladder will fit. If this is not done correctly, part of the beverage will spill as the bladder is inserted into the container. On the other hand, removing some of the beverage might be inconvenient for the user if the user does not presently intend to consume the removed beverage. Finally, some carbonation will escape during the beverage removal process.